Everything Will Be All Right
by daltonacademywarbler
Summary: Kurt got news from the hospital that he's pregnant. He want to tell Blaine but Blaine just tell his family that he and Kurt are together and his parents disowning him. Kurt think it's not the best time to tell Blaine that he's pregnant. WARNINGS : MPREG
1. Chapter One

**Chapter 1**

Kurt giggles as he continue talking with Mercedes and Rachel in the choir room. He look at Blaine and smiles brightly as he see Blaine talking with Mike about hair gel. Suddenly, Kurt felt he want to throw up. He quickly run to bathroom, ignoring the confused looks the glee club give him. Blaine see Kurt run outside and he run to chase Kurt. "Kurt!" he yell as he follow Kurt to the bathroom. He open the boys bathroom door "Kurt?" he bite his lips and found Kurt crying on the floor. "What's wrong?" he kneel next to Kurt. Kurt looks at Blaine "I-I'm sorry I-I make you worried.." he whispers and hug Blaine softly. "It's all right, Kurt.." he rubs Kurt's back and kiss his hair. Kurt take a deep breath as he smiles softly at Blaine "I'm fine. Let's go back to choir room.." he smiles brightly and hold Blaine's hand. Blaine hold his hand as they walk to choir room, getting a weird look from the glee club.

After a few days, Kurt keep throwing up. Blaine got worried and tell Kurt he need to go to the hospital. At the hospital, Kurt bite his lips. Blaine couldn't come today because his parents is in town. He really want to come but he cant. Kurt take a deep breath as he nurse come from the doctor office "Kurt Hummel.." Kurt stand up and follow the nurse. As Kurt got into the room, the doctor smiles softly at him "You must be Kurt, you can call me Alex.." she smiles brightly. Kurt nods and take a seat in front of Alex. "So, you said you always throw up at least every 3 hours, right?" she raise her eyebrows at Kurt. Kurt sigh and nods "Yeah.. And sometimes hormones swings too.." he chuckles softly. "All right, we need to get your blood test and we'll see the test.." she smiles and take Kurt's blood a little.

Kurt wait patiently as he text Blaine 'How's your family? –K' he sigh and wait for the reply. 'Just as usual, ignoring me. Tonight I'm gonna tell them about us :) –B' Blaine reply a few minutes later. Kurt suddenly become worried and bite his lips. He knows Blaine's parents never accept that Blaine's gay. Alex get in the room and bite his lips "Kurt, we already get the results.." she sigh "A-Are you sexualy active?" she asked Kurt and see Kurt blushing and nods. "Okay.. A-Are you guys wearing protection?" Kurt bite his lips "Sometimes.. B-But we both clean. Why?" he ask her and Alex give him the paper. "I-It's a rare genetic, Kurt.." she explains, Kurt give him a weird look "W-what do you mean?" he bite his lips "You're pregnant.."


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2**

Kurt eyes widen and felt his head dizzy "W-What?" he clears his throat "Y-You kidding right?" he looks at Alex. He take a deep breath a few times and close his eyes. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I'm not." She take Kurt's hand softly "You need to tell your parents and your partner.." Kurt nods and she smiles, give Kurt her business card "Call me if you need someone to talk.." Kurt open his eyes and nods. Take her business card "T-thank you for everything.." he said before walking out of the hospital, go to his car and cry.

At night, Blaine take a deep breath as he sit on the dining table with his dad, his mom's cooking in the kitchen. "So, Blaine.. How's your new school?" he looks at Blaine with his cold icy looks. Blaine bite his lips "I-It's great.." he fake a smile at his dad. "I still dont understand why you transfer school. Is this about a girl?" he looks at Blaine. "Actually it's about a /**boy**/, Dad.." Blaine looks at his lap. "Blaine, you're not gay!" he raise his voice and make Blaine back away. "I am, Dad..You have to accept that I'm not perfect like the Anderson's.." he sigh. Blaine's dad stand up, grab Blaine by his collar. Blaine close his eyes and know what coming next. Blaine's dad slap Blaine in the face, Blaine yelp "Dad, stop!" Blaine screams and Blaine's dad threw him to the wall "I want good news when I got here and what I get is my biggest nightmare.." he snarls at Blaine. "You are no longer my son as long as you continue dating that fag.." Blaine take a deep breath and nods "Then I guess I dont have a dad anymore.." he whispers, close his eyes and let his tears fall. Blaine's dad get his jacket and call his wife. They leave Blaine alone in the dining room, crying.

Kurt sneak to his own house, didn't want his own dad see him crying. He go to his room and text Blaine 'How's your dinner? –K' he wipe his tears and lay down in his bed. Blaine didn't reply for 2 hours, Kurt start to get worried. He take a deep breath and go to Blaine's house. He knock but didn't get any reply. Kurt open the door slowly and see Blaine curls up on the floor, sobbing. Kurt sigh and hold his hand "What happened, Blaine?" he wipe Blaine's tears softly with his thumb. "H-he dont want me anymore.." Blaine sobbed as Kurt hug him. "It's all right. I'm here, Blaine.." he sigh. He want to tell Blaine that he pregnant but he cant. He think it's not the right time. He bring Blaine to his room and text Burt that he'll have a sleepover at Blaine.

Blaine wake up the next day in his bed and see Kurt sleeping next to him. He smiles softly and touch Kurt's cheek. He kiss Kurt's cheek and hold him close. He take a deep breath as the memories last night come back to him. He see Kurt open his eyes softly "Hey you.." Blaine smiles brightly and kiss Kurt. "Morning.." Kurt yawn and kiss him back. "How's your doctor appointment yesterday?" he asked Kurt while holding his hand. Kurt bite his lips "I-It's just a fever.." he sigh and looks at Blaine. "Fever? Well you better take a rest." He chuckles and buried his face in Kurt's neck "Yeah, but I'm fine now.." he smiles brightly.

Blaine nods "Okay.." he mumbles against Kurt's skin. He kiss Kurt's neck softly while Kurt tilts his head back so Blaine have more acces to his neck. "Mmmm.." Blaine smiles softly and start sucking on Kurt's pulse point while his other hand trying to undress Kurt. Kurt looks at Blaine "Blaine, stop.." he bite his lips, remembering that he's pregnant. Blaine frowns as he look at Kurt "Why?" he pouts. "I'm not in mood.." he sigh and kiss Blaine's forehead "When I'm in mood, I'll promise you I'll make it up.." he grins. Blaine sigh and nods "Okay.." he lay down again and looks at the ceiling "Why life have to be so difficult, Kurt?" he looks at Kurt softly. Kurt shook his head "I dont know, all I know is that we're gonna get through this, together.." he hold Blaine's hand


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kurt wake up the next day seeing Blaine beside him. He smiles softly "Hey, Blaine.." he said when he see Blaine open his eyes. "Sleeping well?" he raise his eyebrow and Blaine smiled. "Yeah, what about you?" Blaine asked Kurt. "Great!" Kurt grins.

Kurt suddenly feel something in his stomach. He run to the bathroom and throw up. Blaine eyes widen and run to chase Kurt "Kurt!" he raise his voice and see Kurt sit on the bathroom floor, crying.

Kurt sit on the bathroom floor, hugging his knees. Blaine sit next to Kurt "What's wrong?" he frowns. Kurt wipe his tears and sniff "I-I'm fine.." he bite his lips, hating lied to Blaine. Blaine sigh "All right. Let's go prepare for school.." he smiles and help Kurt stand up. "Do you want me to make breakfast?" Kurt shook his head and get his towel "I'm gonna go shower.." Kurt said softly and Blaine nods.

Blaine go downstairs and cook breakfast even though he know Kurt didn't want to eat anything. He smiles and cook pancakes, Kurt's favorite. He make a coffee for himself and Kurt.

Kurt go downstairs half hour later, wearing Blaine's shirt. Blaine frowns "Are you wearing my shirt?" Kurt sigh and nods slowly "Yeah. I-I just want wearing a normal clothes for once.." he chuckles and sit. "You make pancakes? B-but I-I'm not hungry, Blaine.." he bite his lips.

Blaine nods "I know. But you need to eat. And, I make a coffee, too for you.." he smiles and give the coffee to Kurt.

Kurt bite his lips nervously "I-I cant drink coffee.." Blaine eyes widen slightly "W-what's wrong with you, Kurt?" he sit next to Kurt and hold his hand. "I-I'm not ready to tell you.." he whispers.

Blaine sigh and squeeze Kurt's hand softly "Okay, but when you're ready, tell me.." he smiles "Do you want me to make tea for you instead?" he stand up and walk towards kitchen. "I prefer milk.." he sigh and eat the pancakes slowly.

Blaine take a bottle of milk from the fridge and give it to Kurt. "You can skip school if you want.." Blaine said softly. Kurt sigh and shook his head "No. I'm fine.." he smiles a bit.

Blaine sigh and go to shower. After a few moments he see Kurt watching TV. "You ready to go?" he raise his eyebrow. Kurt nods and follow Blaine outside. He sit next to Blaine in the car and hold his hand "You look sick, Kurt.."

Kurt ignore Blaine and staring at the street. As soon as they arrive at the school, Kurt hold Blaine's hand. Suddenly, Kurt feel something in his stomach and close his eyes "I-I need to go to the bathroom.." he whispers and run to the bathroom. He throw up a couple times.

Blaine wait outside, worried about Kurt. After a minute, he follow Kurt to the bathroom "Kurt?" he look to the stall "Let's go home. I'll tell Mr. Shue you cant go to glee practice.." he offers Kurt his hand.

Kurt shook his head "I'm fine.." he snapped. Blaine frowns "Okay.." he sigh and go outside with Kurt. Kurt take his book from his locker and go to English while Blaine go to Biology.

At lunch, Kurt see Blaine with the new kid and frowns. Kurt approach Blaine "Hey!" he glares at the new kid, Mark. Mark bite his lip and looks down. Blaine smiles brightly "Hey you.." he kiss Kurt's cheek.

"Wanna come over today?" Kurt asked. Blaine nods slowly "Yeah, sure!" he grins. Mark look at Blaine and smirks "See you later, hottie.." he chuckles and hug Blaine. Kurt rolls his eyes "Let's go.." he walk away, holding Blaine's hand before Mark could hug him.

Blaine frowns and see Kurt "You jealous?" he look at Kurt's eyes. "What do you expect me to do? Just see him flirting with you like that?" he snapped.

Blaine sigh and nods "All right. My fault.." he looks down. "It's not your fault. It's his fault.." Kurt said softly. Blaine smiles softly "Let's go to Glee practice.." he run a little to choir room while Kurt follow him.

**Review Guys! :)**


End file.
